Here it Comes
by blackestdaekfire
Summary: Hermione travels to Japan to see some family that she hasn't seen for years, having heard about their adventures she has been wondering if they can match up to her standard.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione grinned as she finally spotted a familiar white beanie, sat on top, or more accurately concealing a mop of messy blonde hair. She moved quickly through the thick crowd of people in the terminal who were blocking her way, occasionally muttering an 'excuse me' or 'sorry' as she tumbled and shoved passed people.

She knew he had already seen her, it was fairly hard not to, her hair having frizzed out even more than usual during the flight she still wished she hadn't had to take, still deathly afraid of hights she wished her parents had thought of a better way to get her to Japan. She had tied her hair back but it fell into an uncomfortable, bushy tail that brushed and scratched her back and shoulders as she walked towards the boy.

The boy himself didn't have much of an expression on his face. Although every once in a while he aimed a small scowl at the two other boys who were leant against the wall behind them. Both of whom Hermione could only describe as slightly off looking. The tallest of the two had messy black hair, much more spikey and messy than any that she had seen before and she could swear she saw something move within the depths of it. The other boy was short and actually rather fat, if she were being entirely honest with herself his head shape was much too bazaar to be one of a human.

Both of them looked far too excited.

"Hey, Kazu!" She yelled across to him, still fighting her way through the un-relenting crowds, although as soon as he and his friends began walking towards her the crowds actually separated to let them through. It was highly likely that the split had something to do with the Air Treks that the three had on their feet, apparently the skates had that effect.

Kazu grabbed hold of her larger bag, the one, predictably, filled mostly with books. She grinned at him as he tried to pull it, seeming to struggle for a second before easily tugging it with him. He glared back at her as she began to pull along her much lighter and smaller bag. The crowd once again started to part as they group moved on.

Kazu began introductions as they were walking. "You know the guys, Ikki and Onigiri, this is Hermione."

"Nice to actually meet you guys." She said and smiled widely.

Ikki made a noise which sounded like some sort of greeting while Onigiri stared at her for a short time before nodding.

She couldn't help but sigh when she noticed that Kazu was having a tiny bit of trouble pulling along the bigger suitcase. "Hey, do you want to swap?" She nudged him in the side as she asked.

"It's good, I've got it." He pulled away slightly, as if embaressed to be asked.

It took them a while of walking to actually get away from the airport fully, it was one of the largest she had been to and considering how many times she'd been on holiday, it was a fair few. But it hadn't helped that Ikki had lead them the wrong way at least four times. They all let out a collective sigh of relief as they finally left the building, it was boiling inside.

Kazu slumped to the ground and looked up at her from his place. "Come on, get them on."

She sighed before he spoke again. "If you want to get back before it gets dark, hurry."

She sat next to him grumbling as she did and pulled the larger suitcase towards herself, opening it slightly and pulling a bag out of it. The bag itself was fairly big and heavey too, probably taking at least quater of the weight in the suitcase. She had taken a second to notice Onigiri trying to take a look up her skirt and pulled the bag to cover herself. She pulled a pair of AT's from the bag, the boot a deep red and the wheels gold in colour. Gryffindor colours.

She liked AT's, while wearing them she didn't feel scared or worried about 'flying' or being so far off the ground, unlike flying on brooms. It was probably far more to do with the fact she felt confident in riding on the AT's and on the other had didn't trust a stick to be able to keep her up in the air. She also made sure to take back her other bag.

She watched, grinned and laughed as the three boys pulled tricks and skated off down the road infront of her. She, admittedly was slightly jelous that she couldn't join them in thier run, she had her bags to carry along with her. But then they jumped off the end of the road. It was a dead end.

She couldn't slow down, she'd have to move more quickly, if she wanted a decent jump that wouldn't get her too hurt. She jumped at the last second carefully balancing her bag so she wouldn't fall to quickly, and straight to her death.

She pratically growled as she landed very ungracefully hard on her knee's on a nearby roof top. She thought Kazu lucky to still be in the air, because if here weren't she would have punched him in the face. She stood and carefully fluffed up the top of her hair, hiding what seemed to be bumps on top of her head.

When the other three landed nearby she stalked over to them. The had audacity to look sheepishly at her, as if they had done nothing wrong.

"Kazu, you are dead meat." She growled, tugging along her bags.

"Urm...Hermione?" Kazu muttered, pointing to the edge of her skirt. She sighed, looking at Ikki and Onigiri who were both staring, bug eyed at the tail which peeked out from below the hem of her skirt. "Crap." She heard him hiss. "You might as well just expose your ears now."

"I'm not doing that." She immediately replied. "I can just barely handle my tail nevermind the ears.."

"Ears?" Onigiri asked, looking just about ready to drool.

"Don't...who am I kidding, of course there's going to be dirty thoughts..." She murmered, sounding oddly sad as she pulled and tucked her tail back into her skirt.

"How the hell do you even have them?" Ikki asked, staring at her.

"Very bad results of an experiment that was done when I was 13, the had gone up until last year, but they came back, and are now forever hidden." She sighed, frowning. "Can we just go now?"

"Hm, yeah, lets going." Kazu grinned, looking off into the distance, as if sizing up where he would be going next. The other two boys did similar, although Ikki also swiped his finger under his nose as if wiping something away.

She turned away from them feeling, oddly, as if she'd intruded on some sort of private event that occoured only between the three of them. She could after a moment feel eyes on her, as if trying to burn through her clothes to the skin benieth. "Stop trying to see up my skirt." She hissed at Onigiri her furious gaze suddenly snapping to him. "Or so help me m-god, I will he-smash your face in." She covered her slips as best she could, but she saw her cousins eyes widen as she spoke, she shot a quick look at Ikki, who hadn't seemed to notice before going back to glare at Onigiri who only seemed to soak in the glare.

"Come on." Kazu grinned at her before taking her hand and one of her bags, the smaller one of the two, before he began tugged on it, as if urging her to get a move on.

"Yeah. I'm moving." She groaned, shooting a last glare at Onigiri, as if daring him to try to look up her skirt.

The odd looking group then took off, Kazu keeping a tight hold on Hermione's hand, so that he could help her keep her balance with so much weight on one arm. She grimanced slightly as said weight pulled and tugged on her fingers, but then suddenly the weight was gone, for a moment she looked around widely, looking back at the house they'd just jumped from and up the road the way they just came until she noticed that the bag was then being pulled along by Ikki, who seemingly had no trouble pulling the bag along at all. "Ah, thanks Ikki..." He smiled at her widely and said. "Might as well help you out, it'll build up my strength, I mean, you must have like stacks of weights in here."

"Oh, you could say that yes."

It took a while to finally get to Kazu's house, it being a far distance from the airport. Nobody complained or groaned as they made their way up hills and made jumps Hermione would have once thought to be impossible. She was greatful that Ikki and Kazu had taken her bags from her because there was no doubt in her mind she would be groaning and moaning from the amount of strength it would have taken.

"Oh, Kazu, is your sister in? I have to ask her about some stuff." Hermione asked, as they neared the house.

"She might be, what do you need to ask her?" He cut down his speed and so did the others, coming to a stop at the bottom of the drive. Hermione's face flared bright red.

"Um...that would be none of your business." She quickly spun to face Ikki. "Thanks for the help, I'm, just..." She grabbed her bags off of the boys and raced into the house.

Ikki looked at Kazu and opened his mouth to speak. "I have no idea, I don't think I want to know about what she's asking about."

As the three friends made their way up to the front door Hermione came out again, her face still bright red. "I'm...I'll be back soon."

Kazu nodded, still quite confused about his cousins behaviour and walked into the house. "Oi, sis, what's the matter with Hermione?"

"She's on her period!" He heard yell from further inside the house. "Take her stuff up to her room."

Kazu went red, while his friends behind him began to snicker. "Oh shut up." He muttered, moving to where his cousins stuff sat at the bottom of the stairs. "You guys coming or what?"

He felt the others moving behind him as he moved up the stairs with the two bags and down the upstairs hall, he stopped half way down. The door he opened lead to a plain room with a single bed in the corner, and a wardrobe in another, the whole room was white. "Since when has this room been here?" Ikki asked.

"It's always been here?" Kazu said raising an eyebrow at Ikki "You've never been in here so you didn't notice it I guess."

"Right." He sounded sceptical, but went along with it.

Downstairs they heard the front door open and close and then feet running up the stairs. Hermione opened the door to see the three boys stood in her small room. Her face was no longer flushed and she had a small frown on her face. "You're getting dirt on the carpet."

Kazu looked down, and noticed that they had infact tracted dirt in, he murmered a "Sorry." Before making the other two leave the room ahead of him, he was about to leave when she took his arm in her hand. "Thanks for the help and picking me up Kazu, you're awesome." She smiled at him. "I love you, and night, I'm going to nap." With that she shoved him out of the room can closed her door, leaning against the back of it. She sighed, she could barely stand, she was good at pretending she wasn't really tired when really was. She stumbled over to her bed and was out like a light once her body touched the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about this guys, I've re-written the first chapter and deleted the others...mostly because, I want to take this in a differnt direction now, and it's been two years since I updated last and I am SO SORRY. I hope these make sense, and I hope that if anything doesn't you'll point it out to me. It's the holidays now, so I'm gonna try to write more and actually get some of this done. I know where this is going and it's either going to be really long, or it's going to be split into two different stories, so opinions on that too, if you can...anywhom, hope you enjoy and it's not really crappy and stuff...It's been a while since I've written anything...

* * *

"Ah, thanks Kazu." She said as he left her at the largest entrance of the large mall, smiling a little at him. "I'm gonna speed shop okay? So I can meet those friends of yours."

She saw a small grin flit across his lips as he looked back at her. "Right then, you know where the school is? We'll be there, doing some stuff."

She nodded and he sped away on his AT's waving slightly and as she promised she shot into the mall and bought a number of things that she thought would be useful for the hot weather from the shops that actually caught her interest, but, she swore to herself, there would be no book buying on her part.

Once she'd bought all that she thought she would need from the 'proper' shops she slipped out of the mall and down an alley way, being careful to not be seen and shrunk her bags, putting them into the larger bag, that contained her AT's, which she also took out.

Shoving the skates on she took off, looking for another shop, the final shop she'd need that day and hummed as she skated in, pulling out some other clothes deemed more 'fit' when using the AT's. A voice suddenly spoke behind her and she jumped in shock, almost slipping, if it wasn't for the set of large hands that caught her elbows and held her upright.

"Sorry about that." The male spoke, stepping away from her, she spun to face him, a man much taller than she with orange, flame-like hair. She couldn't help but stare, he was just so _pretty_. She heard him chuckle.

"Oh, um, it's fine." She knew her face was red and she looked down out of embarrassment, stepping away slightly.

"Well, it's nice to have the Queen back." He grinned down at her.

She just blinked at him, not understanding what he meant. "Huh?"

"You run the 'hidden' road, the Shimmering Road."

She felt her eyes widen, she knew of the roads and everything about them, really, she'd know to read about them, but nothing about The Shimmering road had even been mentioned. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words.

He smirked at her. "I think we should talk." She shot a look at her watch and nodded, quickly grabbing the pair of shorts that she's wanted, quickly getting them and following him out.

She was in shock as she left the older man, he had been kind and nice, and had talked to her about her cousin and friends, and what they were going to be caught up in. She could honestly say that she was scared for them. Thinking over what they had talked about she felt a shiver run down her spine, Spitfire, as he had finally introduced himself to her, had shown her a number of things, how Kazu and his friends could fair in the future, and by proxy how everybody else would too. She felt ready to be sick, with the 'could be's' and the 'might's'. She didn't want anybody to go through what she had just seen.

Spitfire had said, that none of her information had been programmed into anything, so she was unpredictable, she was something that could completely change what she had been shown, she had at the time, wanted to hit the man for showing her the 'future', but realised that he cared for what happened to the group more than anything.

She was making her way back home, she knew she was too late to go as see Kazu and his friends at the school, she just hoped that she'd make a good impression at school the next day, already knowing that Miki had enrolled her in the same school as Kazu, although she would be in the high school rather than the middle school section. Which meant that she'd have to make friends in her own class.

She let out a heavy sigh. She'd skated too quickly, she was already home.

She quietly opened the door, carefully taking her AT's off in the doorway. It sounded like Kazu was already home, and that he'd brought company.

"Kazu?" She called into the house, still pulling off one of her AT's. She heard chairs scraping over tiles, they had been in the kitchen. She hopped up into the main hallway as Kazu and a few of his friends peered through the kitchen doorway. She waved. One of the girls waved back, and Kazu glared.

"Where were you?" He half growled at her.

She took a step towards him and placed a hand on his head. "Well I had finished shopping a few hours ago." She squeezed her way past the people in the door, looking confused at the boy who was sat at the counter, a glare on his young looking face. Mentally shrugging she looked back at her cousin. "Then this guy called Spitfire-"

She was cut off by Kazu groaning. "Right...he seems to like to talk to people he doesn't have to." She felt herself smile at him, moving to the counter, and grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, she let out another sigh before taking a large bite.

"Look, I know you guys are all good with your AT's and you're all fine..." Feeling tears spring in her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Well, just be careful okay? ...and who are you guys anyway? I should know my cousins friends." They all stared at her for a moment, confused by her quick changes in emotion and sudden topic changes.

Buccha was the first to introduce himself, and the others soon followed, Hermione thought that she recognised Ringo and Akito from somewhere, but couldn't place where. She in turn told them who she was and they all settled around the dinning table at the other side of the room, where the boys decided to scrounge up all of the food that they could.

She felt oddly in place with the group of friends, all so different, but still with a very strong bond, reminding her of her own friendship with her boys. While the girls yelled at the boys for making such a mess she felt herself slip into her memories, thinking back on the day, she wasn't sure how, but she would help Kazu and his friends, there was no way that she'd let some 'old' meddling men ruin what was going on at the table, and for some reason, she couldn't get the image of Spitfire and Aeon Clock...doing what they did. She tuned back into the real world, only to see Kazu looking at her worried, she sent him a watery smile. Biding the others goodnight, she left, hoping that Kazu would leave her to go to bed.

She had no such luck.

"Hermione?" He asked, stepping close to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but suddenly, as an image of her cousin broken flashed through her mind, a sob escaped her lips and she pulled him into a tight hug, fairly sure she might be cutting off his breathing, but not wanting to let go. She felt him pat her head, a slight growl rumbling through his chest.

"Did he do something to you?" He spat. "I swear-" He stopped as she shook her head no as another sob rocked her body.

"You can't...die okay?" She cried. "I can't loose my favourite cousin."He didn't say anything, confused by her out of character behaviours and instead hugged her tighter and rubbed her back.


End file.
